1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flip-flop, and more particularly, to a flip-flop supplying data at high speed by decreasing a signal transmission path and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip-flop is a memory element for storing and outputting data. The flip-flop is widely used in a semiconductor device. A semiconductor device needs the flip-flop providing the data at high speed.